Undiscovered Treasures: Captain Jack's Diamonds in the Rough
by Jenna Jade
Summary: In the course of one day, events transpire that will set in motion a series of occurrences written by her destiny to severely change Francesca's world forever...Left her world forever changed and Francesca fighting to pick-up the pieces to survive...for worse and for better...


_**Coast of Sicily: 1720**_

_**Palermo, Sicily: Monte Christo Estate**_

_**Late Summer: **_

_Back Story of Princess-Indirect; Francesca Isabella Durante..._

_Francesca Isabella Durante is the only daughter of Prince-Viscount Montello Christo Durante. A daughter doted on by her father and two brothers who give everything in protecting their little Mistress. Francesca being the youngest Durante and an extended member of the Royal Family she is the only niece to the enthroned King; has always lead a sheltered life much to her own personal regret. For she is very much like her mother was-the King's sister-with an untamed spirit, wild tendencies for exploration with a spitfire personality, and fierce independent streak. So she's kept hidden away from the world and all it's ill effects it might reap upon an impressionable Royal and young woman. Princes'-indirect Lorenzo and Vincenzo have always looked out for their little sister-much to their great exasperation!; whom dreams of a life beyond her prison walls... _

_...But things are about to change in the worst way possible. In the course of one day, events transpire that will set in motion a series of occurrences written by her destiny to severely change Francesca's world forever... for worse and for better..._

_**...ONE ESTATE BALL,**_

_**...ONE OFFER of PROPOSSAL,**_

_**...ONE REFUSAL; ONE ASSAULT,**_

_**...ONE RESCUE; ONE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER,**_

_**...ONE LIFE CHANGED; ONE NIGHT...**_

_**Left her world forever changed and Francesca fighting to pick-up the pieces to survive...**_

* * *

_Midnight-early morning the next night..._

Blinking slowly I open my eyes and rather painfully try to lean forward to get up. My head feels like it's stuck in a vice and my vision is slightly blurred and hazy. As I try to sit up I abruptly stiffen as I feel two hands grab my shoulders and gently push me back down to the mattress bed I was a few minutes before hand passed out cold on.

"Lay down now Miss, don't want to go makin' yer circumstances worse."

I try to focus my vision to the sullenly weathered sounding voice which I could almost detect a hint of amusement in. Bringing my eyes to look around and survey my surroundings all I can see is a soft glow a-lit from the sconce candles adorning the wall adjacent the door and a small wall mirror below the candles lit. Everything else seemed too dark to really make out at night. Only the outline of a person sitting on the wicker chair across the room by the window could be seen in the low light of the room. This person was just sitting on the chair next to the window immovable. How Odd?

_Footsteps, I can hear footsteps trudging their way down the hall to the room I'm laid up in; now I'm really in trouble! _I thought quietly.

_Where are my brothers? Where was my Father? Who's in this room with me and where was I?_ These thoughts amass my mind as I quietly hear the room door be pushed open. I quickly close my eyes again to reduce the pain in my head form trying to keep them open but continue to listen openly. An intoxicatingly seductive sultry baritone voice unlike any other I've ever heard before wafts thru the room. That moment upon hearing this voice not seeing the owner it belongs too, something inside me is realized and snaps!

_This voice can **Move Mountains**, this voice can seduce even the lowliest of creature, this voice can win over a persons mind for the taking and not give it back; **This voice will own my soul!**_

Upon this discovered secret of mine (which for now will remain buried and hidden) a strange sense of desire, want, need, devotion, and loyalty suddenly course thru me and my mind can't take my focus off that voice.

"How is she? Will she wake soon?"

"Aye, she's come-to once and tried to rise, onlys' I made the Lass layback down again, Sir."

"Has her fever subsided, and the bruises to her wrists and face-how are they?"

"Seems to be do'n alright so far Cap'n. But I can't rightly say for that broken or rather sprained looking ankle of hers, nor'n the damage to her head. Seems to me to be'n a bit worse than we thought regardin' those particulars."

"Ah, I see-"

"-Captain, we may need to fetch fer a doctor to set the Lass's ankle n' 'spect that deep gash across the back of her head, Sir!"

"Yes, yes man! All in good time. But first we need to focus on her waking up enough to let us know how she ended up in a the back alley of the less than representable side of town where we found her passed out beaten; a Lady of Breeding she seems be Gibbs. And all this need be found out in enough time to get back to me ship before we're discovered, SAVVY!?"

"Aye, Captain. What be yer course of action then Sir?"

"To find out who she is, or rather... where she comes from. But first take a break man; I'll sit with the Lass for awhile. Jean has food waiting and drink to go with it."

"Aye sir, no need to say it twice. I'm right mightily hungry now since we've docked port to stock up supplies. A night with a good home cooked meal is just what I've been cravin'."

The man who was sitting rose to leave as the man who was called 'Captain' took his place in the chair; only to get up pull his chair over and sit closer to my bed. The man leaving mumbling something about 'Jean' and her best dish of supper as he walked out the door and shut it with a gentle thud.

"Wh-wher-er am-" I desperately try to ask to the man sitting next to my side.

"Rest Lass, don't try too hard now, you've certainly had a trying turn of events tonight. No one's asking ye to be up n about by your onesies Savvy?"

"Hhhmmm..." Is all I can manage to muster out of my mouth before my subconscious succumbs to the abyss of pain berating my mind and body.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

Francesca wakes to the first of the morning's sunrise creeping its way thru the dark curtains drawn across the small-and only-window of the room. Her eyes slitting pensively; then finally blinking a few times before opening all the way.

Pain immediately wreaks havoc thru her body from the top of her head all the way down to her feet. Strength being near absent from her altogether, Francesca attempts to push up to gain a more favorable position to asses her surroundings better.

Sitting up she can tell there's not much to make of the room currently residing her beaten and broken body. Quietly pulling away the bedcovers, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and tries to sand up to make it over to the covered window. Noticing as she does that her ankle has sustained adequate damage running from her assailants. Assessing that her need for survival is paramount she continues on her task.

Getting away is everything.

Staying safe means living.

Francesca is not one to sit around and wish for death to claim her certain.

Making it to the window ever so slow and painfully, she throws back the curtains, nimbly unlocks the window and slides open the pane to a fresh morning's breeze wafting up and engulfing her senses. _The sea-how odd?_

Looking about I could see from where I stood outside my window, I was not far from a sea port bay; with all manner of ship and person jetting about their morning activities. Gripping the window pane for more support to stand, I gently try to lean a bit further out to get a better understanding of my whereabouts.

Francesca does not hear the footsteps coming up the stairs nor the door quietly opening or the figure entering silently making their way towards her.

"Ye really ought not to being doing that, just yet luv. Your condition is most disturbing and regrettable for sure, but I am most certain you've not had the decent amount of rest to heal yours wounds."

Francesca froze. Her heart racing and pounding in her chest; how will she escape now? Not turning around quite yet, she ever so slightly turns her head to sneak a glance at the face of the voice from the man standing only paces' distance behind her.

A voice she's heard before; a vaguely familiar one.

_Where have I heard him before? Can't seem to place his voice..._

Slowly I begin to turn around to face my addresser.

The most darkly mysterious pair of chocolate brown obsidian eyes lock with mine.

My breath catches; a slight hitch, my heart-gently flutters.

_These eyes_ will own me... _forever._


End file.
